


Three Month Anniversary

by KillerKells202



Series: Notice Me [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage and Discipline, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Frech kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnap (mentioned), Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Neck Kissing, Self-Bondage, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Blake and Yang have been dating for three months. Blake has had a crush on Yang the star athlete for many sports for over three years. Ilia and Sun worked on a plan for Yang to notice Blake at a karaoke bar since she could sing. The two go on six dates when Yang asks her to be her girlfriend. A month ago, Yang set up a romantic evening for their one month anniversary at Blake's favorite spot. Blake kept it simple giving her a gift. This time, Blake wanted to take the lead and do something for their three month anniversary. She was hoping by the end of it, the two of them would no longer be intact.





	1. Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! Explicit Content!

“Blake, will you please ask me to go on a date with you?” Yang whined. Every other time it was the others turn to pick or do something nice for their date. Yang wanted Blake to ask her so on their three month anniversary, Yang would be on the one taking the lead. 

She laughed “No.” Teasing Yang. “Not for another week.”

“And why not?” She was annoyed. She figured she knew the answer but wanted to hear it anyway. “It's been a week since we've been on one.” 

“Because I know through sheer determination, you will keep it from me as I have with you so you would be taking charge. Am I wrong?” She folded her arms and raised her eyebrow.

Yang sighed. “No, I wish you were. What if, I promise, pinky promise that when our anniversary rolls around, it will land on you? I promise to let you take the lead no matter what.”

“Hhmm.” Blake had her hand to her chin deciding if she should agree. “No matter what, you will let me take the lead on our anniversary?”

“Our three month anniversary yes, I promise on the attachment of my pinky finger.” 

Blake knew she needed it for catching the football and balancing it and the idea came from a video game she plays. It would be unfortunate to have it get cut off. She continued to think on it teasing Yang as she was pleading with the raven-haired woman. “I agree that no matter what, you will let me be in charge of our three month anniversary and if you break it, you will chop off your pinky finger.”

“I promise.” She held out her pinky finger and Blake coiled hers around it.

“I'm so glad I got you out of spitting in your hand and shaking on it habit.”

“You know you liked it.” She winked. “It was a way for our hands kissing for us. I know you're in charge, but is there some kind of theme I can support with?” 

“Think of Valentine's Day-the good meaning, not the original story behind it.” Her eyebrows laid flat thinking of the terrible truth of Valentine's Day.

“Oh, so don't go around getting raped and being forced or forcing others to get their V-card punched. Sounds easy enough. But um...never mind.” She knew exactly what Blake had in mind at this point.

“That's an accurate summation. Though, you stop people from forcing themselves on others.” She blushed at memory of Yang saving her. “And you would be a rapist, cheater and single.”

“So,” Yang walked closer to her “would I be forcing myself on you, or would it be wanted” she hummed thinking “sexual tension?” She pinched her butt and slapped each cheek with her hands pulling her close. 

“Yang!” Blake pulled away still getting used to her inappropriate teasing since she started feeling comfortable. It has only gotten worse as they dated. She didn't want to give into her urges as electricity shot through her when Yang grabbed her. “It would be wanted thank you very much, but not until then.”

“Well now I can support appropriately looking forward to what's going to happen. Please try not to use red pedals or too much red, it reminds of me how some people bleed and it also reminds me of Ruby because of all the red she wears. I'd really not think about that while you're looking hot and bothered right in front of me.”

“Noted. Though I'm not hot or bothered.” She stared at her confused.

“Well, the thing is” she circled her like a vulture “you are hot. You're just not bothered, yet.” She shot her eyebrows up and lowered them. “All I have to do” she grinned mischievously “is wined you up so tightly you'll be begging me for release. I know a lot of buttons to push Belladonna.” Yang stepped behind her pressing their bodies together as her hands traveled slowly up her sides. Blake closed her eyes not giving into Yang or showing any kind of satisfaction. “Ones you don't even know exist.” She whispered in her ear and it took Blake some willpower not to moan. 

Blake forced her breath to be calm and not give into Yang. This was a challenge. And one she intended to win. “You're used to winning, not this time.”

“I like the nice ass I get to stare at and touch everyday.” To reiterate her point, Yang slapped her ass with both hands on each cheek and massaged them. Blake gritted her teeth with her head facing the ceiling to keep from making a sound. Yang smirked knowing it was doing something for her. “You know what, skip the dates, I'm going to find your fetish or fetishes.”

“Excuse you!” She yelled. “You made a promise.”

“And one I'm keeping no matter what. You will be in charge of our three month anniversary. Dates were not mentioned, losing control beforehand was not mentioned, I intend to win. I might have you wear your helmet with the cat ears so I can enjoy the pussy of a pussy.” She rubbed her in circles through her clothing.

“That's...enough!” She stammered with a blushed forcing her words. In truth, it was doing something for her and she wanted to rub her thighs together but that would be too obvious. It took her strength not to have her legs shake. 

“Oh.” She raised her voice several octaves. “You wanted to date me first. You should've known what you and this Bellabooty were getting into. Someone is looking hhhootteerr and much more bothered now.” She exhaled hot breath on her neck knowing how sensitive her neck was. 

“Stop it. I am not bothered, but I agree with you I am hot.”

“The best damn thing that my eyes have ever seen.” 

“Now you're just stealing the lyrics of songs, how original.” She rolled her eyes.

“I've got several weeks Belladonna. You think you're bothered now? Other than your butt, I haven't even touched you.” She smirked walking away.


	2. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the teasing commence!

The next three weeks were the hardest for Blake to endure. She tried so hard to avoid Yang at school, home and everywhere. When Yang was around, she would joke, touch and do everything she could to turn Blake on. She's pinned her to the wall, make-out with her involving so much tongue it strained her muscles. Yang has groped her chest and kneaded it but never touching the area that was most sensitive. Multiple occasions which were the worse offense is when her hands stroked her inner thighs leading to her center and rubbing through her pants. When Blake didn't give off the response she wanted, she would push forward and up into her core. Blake would close her eyes with a yip and she would always be blushing as Yang rubbed through her pants. Blake always came home with her pants wet in the middle and her underwear completely soaked. That's if Yang didn't give or offer her a ride home only to tease her more. Yang was teasing verbally and non verbally when she faced a wall as Blake changed in her room. Rarely, Blake would purposefully throw her soaked underwear on the floor in front of Yang so she knew what she was during to her. They never saw each other in anything less than undergarments saving it for that special moment. When she put fresh ones on, Yang went right back to teasing her by forcing her back on the bed for a make-out session while her hands went all across her body. She also placed different sized dildos in her room many times to tease her and where her eyes wandered to a particular size. Yang came around her smelling like chocolate, honey and other scents she thought Blake would like. Blake tried not to let the scents get to her, but with Yang smelling like she took a chocolate bath or a honey bath, she couldn't help but lick, smell and bite her skin. She manged to dump Blake in a grunge tank. She was blindfolded and trusted Yang, at the time, but she couldn't deny how good it felt as every space in her skin tingled with the mess. Yang also squired cream in her bra and underwear making her squeal on occasion. Again, Blake couldn't deny how good her chest and ass felt with the cream felt. She found several others along the way. One of them made her entire face reddened when she saw Yang's mostly naked form tied to her bed. She did it one other time with whips, belts and other 'tools' nearby. Another time, she kidnapped Blake, blindfolded her and felt her body as she was tied down and nearly naked. Yang would never touch her most intimate parts but would rub through the clothing and pinch her chest where her nipples were on too many occasions in Blake's mind. Yang would slide her hand down her pants with her underwear between her hand and pussy and constantly rub getting her hand wet and drawing out her moans into wanting more. It always made Blake gasp and groan, wanting to submit, but forced herself not to. Blake was so happy when the day finally arrived because she was going to attack Yang and get revenge for how tightly wound and turned on she was just looking at her when she doing nothing. Her center ached just thinking about it.

Blake had done research on new things to try, not being stereotypical for Yang and wondering what she wanted. She has the perfect idea in mind for how she wanted to lose virginity. Blake loved when Yang took the extra mile but that's why it was important for her to be in charge. 

Yang had gone to a sex shop the day prior as well as a grocery store to make Blake's night perfect. She knew Blake didn't want her to do anything but she would only help in the supporting role. She knew what she liked after trying everything she could to seduce her. She was surprised Blake was even able to fight her urges. Yang smirked to herself thinking of all the teasing she did. She would've never pressed that button even though Blake begged her to on a few occasions. She would never let this night go wrong. She sent Blake a message wanting to get there first as she knew exactly how she wanted to start off. 'I'll see you at our spot, eight thirty.' She didn't want to say anytime late as it would be suspicious and eighty thirty was their usual time. She planned to get there about seven to set everything up for her. She received a reply. 'See ya then'. 

When she arrived, she walked down the area and Blake had already beaten her to it as she watched her lay the blanket out. She groaned and decided to sneak up behind her with her back turned. With the tall, slightly damp grass, it was easy to hide her footsteps than it was at school. “Gotta!” She wrapped her arms around her stomach trapping her hands as her head laid on her shoulder. 

 

“Yang!” She yelled in surprise. “What are you doing here!?” She struggled against the brute but it was no use and she rolled with it. “This is my evening. Don't you have practice or something like that?”

“I came out here hoping to surprise you with something I wanted to enjoy. Today's Saturday. I'm a little hurt Blake.” She feigned. “It's almost like you want me to go away.”

“Well not shit. I am in charge of our evening and I want everything just right.”

“You try too hard. It doesn't have to be perfect. In face, it almost never is.” 

She let go and Blake turned around with two hands on her shoulders and leaped into her arms. “Which is why I want it perfect.” She held her cheek and kissed her lips with passion. “Now, can you put me down and go far, far away?” Yang set her down and teased her by walking backwards slowly. “Yang I mean it.” She simply smiled and continued walking back. “Yang!” She started running after her and Yang jump and turned around going full sprint until she heard the footsteps behind her fade. She turned around and smiled at the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. She couldn't help herself as she ran back to her with her heart leaping and tucked her hair behind her ear and gently kissed her lips. It was a kiss Blake hadn't felt in a while with all her teasing. She didn't know how much she missed it until now. “I love you.”

“I love you. I would like to give you a ride back if that's okay. I have a bit of a set up of my own I'd like if that's okay.”

“Yang...I...” she sighed “I have no idea what I'm doing and I am really nervous. It was stupid of me to the lead on something I know nothing about. I thought I knew what I was doing, but what I had in mind...it didn't seem right for the moment. Not for our first time.” She felt scared and helpless with sadness in her voice. She thought she had an idea but she wasn't sure anymore. Her idea was too much too soon. “Since I found you on my bed tied and all those belts and whips nearby I was going to use that, but I felt it was too soon for our first time and I...” Her voice trailed off unable to finish her sentence.

“Sh.” Yang held her close. “Let me take over and I will make sure you have a close to perfect night. I will slowly lead you into it. Don't worry about a thing.” She assured wanting Blake to feel comfortable. “We can always postpone this.” 

“No!” She shouted. “You've wound me up too tightly with all your stupid teasing just to prove a point. Please...” She buried her head in her chest. She thought what she was going to but when the day arrived, she was nervous, she couldn't go through with it. She felt completely useless.

“Hey...” She said gently stroking her hands through her hair. “Don't worry about a thing. I'll take you home okay? It's really okay Blake. We can wait longer. It's no big deal. I love you and I want you to make sure you're ready and you're okay.” She whispered reassuringly. “I'm sorry-”

“You don't have anything to apologize for I'm-” She nearly shouted with sadness behind it.

“Don't you dare!” She said sternly. “You have nothing to apologize for. I wound you up thinking you had all the confidence in the world about this night. This is my fault.”

“Damn it Yang! I tried to make you stop apologizing and you do it anyway. Just...” she heaved “just take me home.”

“Not yet. I'm not leaving you like this. This is our spot and I will not allow it to be negatively impacted.” She kissed her forehead and Blake moved her head so their lips met. They melted into each other with their breaths hitching. Yang slowly broke away and grabbed her butt pushing their bodies together. “Feel better?” She asked.

“Maybe one more for good luck.” She smirked.

Yang leaned down and in slow motion pecked her lips. “Better?”

“Much.” She smiled. 

They held hands going back to Bumblebee smiling at each other. They put their helmet on and Yang stroked the feline ear on her helmet and Blake pretended to purr. “You're so cute.” She couldn't resist. She loved it when Blake blushed. Yang drove her home and they slowly removed their helmets and stole a light kiss from one another. “I'll see you tonight. There's also a surprise or two on your bed I want you to wear tonight.”

“What? When did you-?”

“Did you really think I wouldn't think you would show up early to try to setup a perfect evening?” She smirked. “Depending on which one you wear, decides the evening. Though, should you go with the black one, you should wear sweatpants and sweatshirt over it. Easy to get off and no undergarments required. You wear the yellow one, I'll ease you into the perfect evening.” Blake stared at her with all types of confusion. Yang smiled and gently kissed her. “I'll you tonight baby girl.” She stole another kiss. 

“Eight thirty?” She asked.

“Always.” She dawned her helmet and slowly sped off smiling at her girlfriend before speeding off when she was out of view. She went to the spot and started setting up. She assumed Blake would choose the golden dress for how she was feeling earlier. As she dressed into her own attire. She received a message on her scroll. 'I'll meet you at our spot at eight thirty.' Yang shook her head and was even more confused if she would wear the dress or not. She really hoped she would, as it would be difficult and possibly ruin the moment in her uncomfortable attire. She nodded thinking Blake would've worn a sweatshirt and pants if she chose the black one and would have had Yang giver her a ride. It was eight when she set everything up relatively quick. She double checked then started to change herself thinking all this clothing was unnecessarily warm but Blake was worth it. 

She heard a car and saw it pull up. Blake walked out and she was even more gorgeous than Yang imagined. She mouth hung open a little bit as she watched her walk toward her. Blake was thinking how nice she looked in the old fashioned attire. She was impressed but thought she's start off with teasing. “Beauty and the Beast theme. Really?”

“I'm glad I did. You look absolutely stunning. Belle means beauty and you fit Bella.”

“Well, Belladonna does mean beautiful woman.” She took Yang's offered hand. Yang's heart skipped a beat with just the simple touch. She wanted to jerk Blake's clothes off right then and there as heat traveled to other places. “The coat is a blue color, but the black and yellow suits you much better.”

She tried not to laugh at the joke as she was rubbing off on Blake. “Shall we?”

Blake's face lit up and she covered her hand over her mouth in shock as stones for a walkway that would lead them to their spot with red candles lighting their way along the path. She tried not to tear up right then and there. Seeing how lost she was, Yang crossed their arms and walked her down the pathway. “Yang...this is...wow!” She stammered out in amazement. “I...” her voice trailed off. She took them to the left side of the blanket near Bumblebee. She got her scroll pressing play and Blake held back her tears hearing the familiar tone. 

Yang separated and offered her hand with a bow. “May I have this dance?”

Blake curtsied and took her hand. “You may.” They got lost in each others eyes as the song played. 

Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Barely even friends then somebody bends, unexpectedly. Just a little change. Small to say the least. Both a little scared. Neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast. Ever just the same. Ever a surprise. Ever as before. Ever just as sure as the sun will rise. Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song. Bitter, sweet and strange finding you can change. Learning you were wrong. Certain as the sun. Rising in the east. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast. Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast. 

“I didn't know you knew how to dance.” Blake spoke after a moment of comfortable silence.

“My dad forced me to learn deciding I needed some feminine touch to me. You're the only person I've danced with. Please don't tell Neo. I'm not trying to join the dance club or anything. She can't find out I secretly have rhythm.”

Blake placed a finger over her lips. “Sh. Your secret's safe with me.”

Yang smiled and kissed her lips. She could feel her stomach flip. “I love you.”

“I love you Yang.” She kissed back deepening it and wrapping her hands around her shoulders. 

“You sure about this?” Yang asked double checking to make sure she was okay.

“I'm nervous, but I trust you and we've waited long enough.” Her cheeks were flush with the idea of them continuing. She wish Yang didn't ask and carried on, but her concern is touching.


	3. The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang wants to show Blake how much she loves her

Yang continued with the deep kiss picking her up and laying her on the blanket. Blake slipped her tongue in Yang's mouth and they danced with one another. Yang started removing her jacket, and ruffled t-shirt with the intent of Blake being more comfortable. Blake assisted Yang in slipping out of her dress and furiously blushing the entire time. Yang's seen her in her bra and underwear before, but this felt different. This was different. Yang sat up straddling her to observe her perfect body. She smiled sweetly as Blake was blushing with embarrassment. She had one eye squinted close and the other half open looking down at her own flaws and everything she disliked about herself. Yang's sweet voice broke her from her thought. “Blake, look at me.” Blake faced her looking into her eyes and feeling calm wash over her. “You have nothing to be ashamed of. Your body is pristine and perfect.” She leaned down kissing her lips again. “Hickeys a go?”

“Only if they won't be seen.” She nearly whispered hating the idea of someone seeing their affections for each other she wanted to keep hidden.

“Fair enough.” I will bite hard on your neck one day. But for now.... 

She kissed her forehead of reassurance then moved down her jaw line kissing her sensitive neck loving the way her breath hitched everytime. She kissed the area where her pulse could be felt beating rapidly many times. Yang snuck her hands behind her back and she felt Blake breathe easier with the lacy black bra coming undone. She closed her eyes turning pink with embarrassment as she was exposed. Yang kissed her lips and took off her own bra. Blake gasped, feeling their nipples make contact with one another. Feeling more comfortable, her tongue slid into Yang's mouth moaning into her. Yang repeated the action as their tongues danced once more. Yang sat up getting the perfect view of her chest and saw Blake's eyes looking at hers the same way. “You're so perfect.” Yang said leaning over her again and moved down to her chest. On the top of her breast, she started licking and sucking on her beautiful, pale flesh ensuring to leave a lasting mark. She moved up to her shoulder where her shirt would cover and bit down. It wasn't hard only leaving red teeth marks. Blake gasped and panted into it as the pain it turned her on but brought pleasure by the way Yang licked and soothe the mark. Blake hummed in approval. She kissed her exposed neck and the bite mark and moved back to her chest. She licked the hardened pink flesh in circles drawing out her breath. Yang sucked on the flesh flicking it on the inside of her mouth with her tongue. Blake's moans were in a low volume becoming higher pitched depending on the amount of force Yang used to pull before soothing her again. She moved to her other mound doing the same with her mouth as her hand played with previous tit. 

“Are you going to tease me all night?” She moaned unable to keep her usual composure.

Yang responded by pulling on both nipples causing Blake to whimper from the pain before she her feel good again. When she calmed down, Yang traced a trail of kisses down her center leaving a few marks that can be covered by clothing. She removed her lacy black panties that matched her bra. Yang exhaled hot breath over her needy sex then inhaled her natural scent. Blake bit on her finger to keep from whimpering. Yang teased her by leaving hickeys on the inside of both thighs. Blake was already nervous as it was and Yang was taking her time, much to her displeasure. Yang furthered teased by running hot breath over her folds. She took a look at Blake who had her eyes tightly shut and a black and blue bit finger. Yang removed her finger from her mouth and intertwined their fingers. She went back between her legs and started licked the outside finding it smooth without blemish. Blake's moans became high pitch and her body shivered as each lick ended in a flick of her clit. Yang took her time working her into a tizzy. Yang wanted to tease, but her nectar tasted sweet with slight salt and she wanted to dive right in. She forced herself to take her time even while Blake had a death grip on her hand. She licked her entrance vertically, silently asking permission. Blake nodded furiously not wanting to wait any longer. Yang slowly pushed in as Blake grunted from the penetration, squeezing her hand tighter. Yang let her walls adjust as they retracted around the foreign object. Blake panted through her nose as she calmed her breath and the grip in her hand relaxed. She started with lowercase letters of the alphabet listening and feeling to which letter she liked best. Yang adored how hard she tried to fight against the stimulation, but her determination was set in getting Blake to orgasm. She found her letter as she watched her entire body tense and the pressure in her hand tightened. Yang sped up ensuring to go over her g-spot everytime and started sucking on her clit. Blake's legs started to shift kick the blanket with her feet. Her entire body froze with intensity and Yang moved as quick as she could listening to Blake call her name over and over as she squirted her juices in Yang's awaiting mouth. Yang licked every last drop and licking under her chin as she brought Blake down. Her black hair was now disheveled, hey golden eyes now glazed as she breathlessly panted. 

“I'll give you forty-five seconds to catch your breath before we go again.”

“Okay...” Blake was thinking it was going to be her turn to please Yang. She took thirty seconds and tried sitting up only to be pushed back down. “Excuse you.”

“What do you think you're doing princess?” Yang raised her eyebrow.

Blake grunted as she struggled getting up. “Trying to repay the favor if this beast would let me up.”

Yang waved her finger side to side in front of her face clicking her tongue with a sly smile. “Nope.” She announciated the p. “Tonight is all about you. You're gonna cum as much as possible.”

Blake continued to struggle harder. “Fuck you. I want to return the favor and I am not having an orgasm back to back. I would be spent.”

“Okay, fuck you because that's the point. Second, after you're spent, if you feel up to it, you can return the favor. Three, you being spent is the whole point. So, you either let this happen, or continue struggling effortlessly. I'll be using my fingers this time.”

Blake continued fighting with eyes of determination narrow, but something hit her with concern and she stopped. “Yang...I...” She felt silly for being concern for a stupid thing but it nagged at her. Yang tilted her head waiting for her to finish with eyes of concern. “I know this sounds silly, but will you still be here in the morning when I wake up? I mean... I don't want to be on the receiving end then you leave and I...” She fought back the tears.

“Blake...” She leaned down pulling their bodies together. “Of course I'll be here when you wake up. I love you and I would never hurt you. To be honest, you're the only female I've done oral with, danced with outside of school and the only person outside my family and group of sports friends that I've said I love you. With you, it's a romantic love. I wouldn't say it unless I mean it. I love you Blake Belladonna, I promise I'll be with you in morning. I promise you will take mine. Right now, I just want to please you as much as possible. If it bothers you, I'll let you take mine now.” Her lilac eyes pleaded hoping to have Blake understand. “Everyone else, they knew it was a fling. They knew what they were getting into. With you, your not a fling Blake. You're the real deal, I took my time for a reason.” She rubbed their heads together. “I don't want to lose you.” She continued to hold and comfort her. “Do you want me to stop so you can lead?” 

“Keep going.” She whispered back with a smile believing what she said is true and Yang would never intentionally hurt her. Yang kissed down her neck the center of her chest and stomach. A finger teased along her slit gathering fluid until she felt it leak. She parted it slightly asking for permission. Blake slowly nodded and prepared to brace herself for the impending breaking. Yang kissed her forehead and slowly slid her finger in until she met resistance. She slowly added a second finger listening to her gasp. She curled her fingers around not ready to break her hymen. She teased by poking it a few times seeing Blake wince in pain. “Just get it over with!” She yelled impatiently. Yang covered her mouth with hers and it turned Blake on as she tasted herself in Yang's mouth. With a simple nod, Yang shot her fingers forward breaking her hymen as she yelled in pain. Yang rubbed her clit overriding pain with pleasure as her fingers stilled. Blake panted in her mouth as the pain was subsiding and she started moaning in pleasure. Yang continued circling her clit and started moving her fingers hearing the wet sloppy sounds. She stopped with her clit as her walls expanded and opened her fingers like scissors hearing and feeling her body open more as as more sound waves entered her mouth. She circled her clit with her thumb and her walls contracted closing around her fingers. She pressed them together and slid them in and out of her pussy. She moved down her neck and toyed with her breasts. Blake was yelling Yang's name as she was brought closer and wave after wave of her g-spot being hit sent shocks through her entire body. Yang added a third finger tripling her efforts. Blake's body froze once more and she screamed as the hard orgasm rocked her body. Yang aided her in riding it out. She let her girlfriend catch her breath. Blake forced er body to slow. “I've got one or two more left in me.” She smiled.

“Before you say yes, there's something I want to show you.” Yang took off her pants and Blake could see a bulge. Yang removed her articles of clothing and show off a seven inch purple strap-on. “Is this okay?”

Blake stared at it unsure if she could take it. She trusted Yang and knew she was safe. “Be gentle and start slow.”

“I would never hurt you.” Before she could move, Blake sat up and used her spit to lube the device with her hand. Yang felt the nerves connected to her cunt as she felt her girlfriend pleasing her without knowing. When Blake was satisfied with her work, she laid back down opening her legs and showing off her glistening slit. Yang started kissing her again and gently pushed the head inside. They moaned as they felt each other. Yang slowly pushed forward and felt her walls expanding to accommodate her. She was halfway when she decided to stop and rock forward and backwards. Blake unable to take the teasing slapped her butt with both hands and pushed her inside to the hilt. Blake yelled into her mouth and Yang could feel her tight walls. She wasn't going to comment as several ladies and males told her they hate hearing the comment 'you're so tight'. “You feel amazing.” Blake continued to pant unable to respond. Yang moved in and nearly out with the head inside and slowly inch forward. Blake gripped Yang's shoulders to steady herself. Her legs wrapped around Yang to keep her closer. Yang continued a slow pace, making love to her body and showing how much she loved her. Blake's breath hitched as she felt their bodies meet when Yang hilted. With all the love and attention and stimuli she was receiving, she came squirting her juices on the blanket. Yang felt her walls tighten since she came again. With the new lubrication, she tested the waters and went faster but soft as she hilted. Blake didn't tell her to stop so she started going harder. Blake's voice only became louder and Yang went as hard and fast as she could. Yang pounded harder watching her chest bounce with each hit. It was uncomfortable for Blake who stopped them from moving only for Yang to replace her hands as she played with her chest once more. Blake wanted Yang to give her everything she had. She brushed a hand through her hair grabbed a handful and yanked. Her eyes turned dark blue as she did when she was angry. This time, it was raw lust. She banked Blake fast and hand like she wanted. Yelling her name out to the one person who mattered to her. She saw Blake's body twitching and ready to blow. Short after Blake orgasmed again, Yang orgasmed and released a button as artificial cum spurted inside, coating her walls white and prolonging her orgasm. Blake screamed as her body was filled with an unfamiliar feeling and surprise, calling Yang's name over and over again. Her pleasure would make anyone jealous from the sounds she made alone. Yang helped her down and pulled out watching the cum leak out of her. She nodded, pleased with herself at the panting mess she made of her girlfriend and the blanket under them.

She laid on top of Blake feeling tired herself. She laid her head in her chest and listened to her rapid heartbeat. She felt the uncomfortable heat radiating off her body and grabbed biodegradable baby wipes she got from her bag. She wiped Blake down cooling her off as she hissed from the cool contact. She cleaned both of them down and cleaned their toy. She setup the tent and moved Blake inside. She was about to go when a hand held her wrist and sad amber eyes pleading her to stay. “Blake.” She moved her hair behind her ear nearly laying on top of her. “I was going to cook some s'mores if you wanted any. I promise I'll be back.” Blake shook her head grabbing her wrist tighter. “Okay.” She grabbed the remote turning off all the LED candle lights. “May I ensure the fire is put out as not to burn our favorite place?” Blake loosed her grip but didn't let go. “I promise I will return.” She kissed her forehead and Blake slowly let go. Yang returned shortly after and surprised Blake was still was up. She felt a certain sad and happiness that Blake waited for her. She laid down right beside her soaking in their afterglow and drifted to sleep. Blake found it hard for her to sleep without Yang cuddled beside her.


	4. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake gets some much needed payback

Yang woke up first and heard her stomach growl. She got up and put some sweats on that she left for the night. Yang started up the fire using a match with a slight bit of gasoline. She set up the grill cover over the fire waiting for it to heat, walking to the cooler collecting eggs, bacon, cheese and bagels and a pan and started cooking. 

Blake woke up and felt the spot beside her. She started to panic when her girlfriend was gone and tried getting up only to wince from being sore. Grunting in pain and walking funny, she dressed in spare sweats nearby. She searched around and let a sigh of relief wash over her when she found her sitting on a stump. Anger filled her and she stomped behind her and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck. 

Yang jumped in surprise too distracted to hear her coming. “Good morning. How'd you sleep?” She tried to get up but Blake had too tight a grip and with the grunt she made in response, she stayed still. I made breakfast and coffee.” She said innocently trying to defend herself.

Blake glared at he and swiped the mug and stared down on it impressed she made her crest with creamer. She smiled as it lightened her mood. She set it down feeling bad for drinking it and took the other one intended for Yang. She started sipping on it and hummed in approval when it tasted almost as good as the one she made when she visited. Since having her coffee, she's never been able to go back to regular coffee or even certain teas. It was no surprise to Yang when she downed it after the first couple sips. She chuckled to herself and laughed harder when Blake didn't care anymore and drank her original cup. Blake simply glared at Yang she stopped knowing looks can kill. But it didn't wipe the smile from her face. Yang refilled both cups much to Blake's dismay and drank another one then started to eat her bacon, egg, and cheese bagel sandwich.

“I'll be back.” She kissed Blake's forehead then sauntered off. She tried not to look suspicious, but she knew Blake was watching, if not glaring. She placed steaks in the ground around the blanket much to Blake's curiosity. Still feeling her eyes on her, Yang walked back to her girlfriend and placed a blindfold over her eyes. She beat Blake to the protest. “Give me five minutes then you can take this off." The blonde had finished her set up and waited patiently, as much as she could as she was squealing with anticipation on the inside. 

Blake hadn't heard her come back after waiting longer than five minutes. She used her thumb to lift up the blindfold. She checked the blanket where she last saw the blonde and chuckled to herself. Yang had three of her appendages tied to the steaks with belts, whips and other toys surrounding her naked form. Blake strode to her with a bemused expression. Yang hid her lips in her mouth out of nervousness. “What are you doing?” She asked with her arms folded and eyebrow raised.

“I've been a bad girl mistress. I need to be punished.” 

Mistress? Punished? Yang, what are you getting at? Blake thought to herself. Yang swallowed unsure how Blake felt with her neutral expression. She was usually hard to read, but this time she couldn't. She shrugged and tied Yang's once free hand. “And what exactly is your crime?” She asked blindfolding her captive. 

“I made my mistress worry by straying too far like a stray I may be confused with. I'm a selfish whore by not allowing the favor to be returned last night. I need to be punished.” She wriggled her body a little bit from anticipation as she bit her lip. 

Blake had an evil smirk about her. “Yes you do.” She took a nearby whip. “But,” she bent down and whispered in Yang's ear “before I rightfully punish you, what's your safeword?”

“Bumblebee. Put the blindfold on.” She whispered back.

Blake closed her eyes to compose herself as she wanted to laugh as her heart swelled with love. Some people referred to them as 'bumblebees' or 'the bees'. She opened them back up and was happy to see that she couldn't see lilac eyes staring back at her as she tired the knot. She stood back up. “You will address me as master.” Her voice stern. 

“Yes Master.” Yang replied immediately. 

“While you have mentioned two of reasons you need to be punished, I can think of plenty more.” She tested the first crack on Yang's stomach who only let out a short low grunt that could hardly be heard. Yang slithered against her confines wanting more. “You're a desperate little whore, aren't you?” She hit her with a harder strike. 

Yang gasped with the sting but felt relief as she could finally relish in her kink without feeling weird. “Yes master!” 

“Taking your girlfriend's virginity then disappearing in the morning like it wasn't a big deal.”

Yang exhaled as she started feeling aroused from a worthy strike. “Yes Master.”

“As if that wasn't enough, you wouldn't her return the favor of making you feel like the slut you really are.” Smack!

“Oh fuck! Yes Master!” 

“Use of foul language. Just like a dirty whore like you.” Blake smacked her cheek. “Next time, I'll be putting that mouth to work.”

Yang made an 'o' shape with her mouth tempted by the idea. “Yes master.” Yang whimpered but she was excited. She didn't want to push too quickly unable to see her expression. 

“Your girlfriend had to avoid you for the past four weeks because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself.” Smack! “You run into the closets at school only to shove her inside and make-out with her. Filthy cunt!” Smack. Yang yelled into the strike as she felt pleasure pain and wanted more. It almost scared her how much she wanted it. “You shove your nasty tongue inside her mouth every chance you get.” Smack! “You pin her between you and your bike only to attack her mouth and lips.” Smack! “Not to mention you can't keep your hands to yourself and play with her boobs and butt.” Smack! “You tease her by getting her wet and doing absolutely nothing about it but leave.” Smack! “You pin her against walls and use so much tongue it strains the muscles.” Smack! “You refused to touch her in the most sensitive areas not even willing to take her.” Smack! “It's a wonder if you even wanted her.” Smack! “She was probably some virgin conquest for you wasn't she?”

“No Master!” She yelled quickly at the question with a strained voice.

“And you interrupt me. But, I'm going to let it go because you did answer a question. Now where was I?" She pretended to think. "Ah, yes. You stroked her inner thighs knowing she would be left wet.” Smack! She moved to her thighs when her stomach was left pink. “When that didn't give you the response you wanted, you would stroke between her legs feeling her soak through her pants.” Smack! “If that wasn't enough, you would push your hand up into her and listened as you relentlessly turned her on.” Smack. Yang was now dripping with arousal as she could feel the coolness between her legs. She so desperately wanted to be touched but felt her master was far from over. She knew she turned her girlfriend on, she didn't realize how badly until it physically stung. “You would give her rides home only to continue teasing her.” Smack. Yang yipped with a howled cry as it hit her pussy. She started panting as tears nearly fell. “You even sat beside her in class only to stroke and turn her on and all she could do was squirm and take it.” Smack! “You have no idea how many times she thought about relieving herself using one of those toys you left all over her room.” Yang started thinking to herself. Is this borderline revenge now instead of punishment? Just let cum please! Almost as as if Blake was reading her mind. “Look at your body, wiggling like a worm while you try to rub your thighs together. This would turn on a dirty whore like you. You'll have to wait I'm not finished with you yet. I shouldn't be surprised as you take chocolate, honey and grunge baths.” Smack! Yang whimpered now so desperate to be touched. “You squirted cream all over her body and messed up her clothes.” Smack! 

“Aaaaahhhhh!” Yang screamed from holding back and being so desperate but unwilling to break just yet.

“So, you do have a voice. I'm far from done.” She laughed on the inside as she could see the despair in Yang's face without seeing her eyes. She almost feared she was taking it too far, almost. “You kidnapped her, tying down and played with her mostly naked form.” Smack! She smacked one of her nipples making Yang scream and she felt guilty seeing tears but she had her safeword. She smacked the other one as Yang hated things not being even.

It was enough to set her off. “Gggaaahhh! Bumblebee! I confess! I'm a dirty whole Master.” She screamed with near sobs. Blake took the blindfold off in urgency Yang's eyes were completely dark blue, looking exactly like her father's. She nearly smacked Yang for wearing her stupid grin. She nearly untied her. “No!” She huffed. “Not yet. Finish me off.” She gestured to her fingers. “All I need is one and I'm good to go.” Blake laid on top of her meshing their lips together. Yang turned her head to break away. “Just finish me off! Enough of the pleasantries.” She begged. Blake almost listen to her but attacked her lips again and Yang whimpered as she was on the teasing end. She dramatically sobbed her frustration when her hands played and kneaded her tender flesh. She could feel Blake's smirk against her lips. Blake moved one of her hands lower and circled her clit. Yang was nearly crying with how wound up she was. Like a spring ready to bounce. Only her determination of not to crack was her strength. Suddenly, Blake slipped two fingers inside her needy sex and Yang gasped in surprise and relaxed as she was finally receiving some much needed attention. Like Yang, Blake also poked at her hymen making her whimper in her mouth. She groaned wanting to get it over with as her legs flailed. Blake chuckled at the mess of her usually strong girlfriend turned to putty at her touch. She nearly slipped her fingers out and pushed forward with everything breaking the seal. Now while Yang normally enjoyed pain, this was on a different level and she screamed thankful Blake kept her fingers still and circled her clit like she did last night to add to the relief. She panted as she started relaxing. She had also felt herself orgasm from how long she had been on edge. She was thankful Blake didn't notice because that once was not enough. Blake listened to Yang's moans on where to go and what to do. Yang was moaning in pained pleasure as Blake's nails felt good, but hurt. She felt like warning her about the claws, but she felt so damn good. Blake worked her magic as everything Yang did to her, she did to Yang. Yang continued panting and she was much louder than Blake was last night. She felt the familiar pressure building and she whimpered at first. If Blake wasn't kissing her, she would be yelling her name over and over. She screamed Blake's name as she came. Her whole body tensing then relaxing as her walls did the same. Blake helped her ride it out and it was then that Yang could really feel her nails and she squirmed under her. Blake got the wrong idea and started picking up her pace. Yang disconnected. “Bumblebee.” She panted. Blake was confused and stopped pulling out of her. She could see spots of blood on her fingers. She wiped her hand in the grass as not to suck on her blood. She smirked and Yang started feeling nervous. “Blake?” She was looking at her like a hungry predator crawling her pray. “Blake?” She whimpered. Blake licked her lips going between Yang's legs. “Bumblebee!” Yang didn't want anymore attention. Blake sighed having a 'really?' expression. She was starting to untie her girlfriend when she pulled the steaks from the ground and started untying herself. Blake stared at her in wonderment. “Never tie yourself or others in anything they can't get out of. That's the first rule of bondage that goes ignored.” 

Yang dressed in sweats and was walking just as funny if not funnier than Blake with all the marks hidden by clothing. They packed everything up and Yang kissed her before they put on their helmets. “I love you.” She rested their foreheads together. 

“And I you.” Blake kissed her. Yang held their hands together and checked her nails. They weren't particularly long, but they were sharp and she could see a tinge of blood underneath them. That's when it hit her. “Did I hurt you?”

Yang chuckled. “Nothing I didn't enjoy.” And kissed her. She hooked the small cage to her bike. They put on their helmets sat in their usual positions and drove off.


End file.
